Gozu (One Dream)
Gozu (牛頭 Gozu) is a giant Marine Commander who oversees G-6's swamp unit; a faction of G-6's Marines that are stationed in the marshes of Sheol and specialize in swamp warfare. Along with his brother Mezu, he and Gozu are referred to by their fellow Marines as G-6's "gatekeepers." A term meant to indicate the two brothers as the base's first line of defense against outside threats. Like Mezu and Damon, Gozu came under the influence of G-6's stored chemicals, which radically warped his appearance and modified his physical performance. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships G-6 Marines Family Mezu Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Gozu, alongside his brother Mezu, were named after a pair of demons in Japanese mythology known as "Gozu and Mezu." They in turn were lifted from Chinese myth, where they were originally referred to as "Ox-Head and Horse-Face." The two demons acted as the guardians of the underworld, whom escorted souls to and kept them within the afterlife. This also reflects their duties as the gatekeepers of G-6, which itself is situated upon the island, Sheol, which is named after the Hebrew land of the dead. **Like their fellow G-6 Marines, Gozu and Mezu are given a monster motif. They are given two themes each; one being based off of giants due to their heritage, and one being based off of the demons who guard the underworld in Chinese and Japanese myth. *Much like other giants, both in One Piece and in One Dream, Gozu has a form of laughter all his own. When Gozu laughs, he goes "Ushishishishishi;" ushi being the Japanese word for ox or bull. This seems to refer to Gozu's source of inspiration, the underworld gatekeeper, Ox-Head. External Links Ox-Head and Horse-Face - Wikipedia article about the pair of demons Gozu and his brother Mezu were named after Giants - One Piece Wiki article about giants; the race Gozu belongs to Marines - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which is Gozu's occupation Commander - Section of a One Piece Wiki article which details Commanders; a position Gozu claims amongst the Marines Site Navigation Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4